


Under The Lake

by anja_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja_writes/pseuds/anja_writes
Summary: Calling all Slytherins!!! Come join our Tumblr common room and enjoy the company of fellow Slytherins.
Kudos: 1





	Under The Lake

##  **_YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO JOIN_ UNDER THE LA**KE _._

_To all you Slytherin Tumblrians, welcome._

Under The Lake is a Slytherin Common Room blog, which you can become a member of. To become a member, send an ask to [this](https://yeah-whatever-you-say-bitch.tumblr.com/) blog.

* * *

_**RULES:** _

  1. Only the Administrator can change the appearance of the blog. Any suggestions can be incorporated into a post.
  2. As long as you exhibit Slytherin traits, you can join this blog.
  3. You can leave the blog at any time, just send a message to the [blog above.](https://yeah-whatever-you-say-bitch.tumblr.com/)
  4. You will be removed from the blog if you:


  * Use real racial or sexual slurs (i.e. Mudblood is allowed in the correct context, but the n word is definitely not).The only exception to to this rule is if you post fics with an appropriate warning such as ‘Abusive language’ or ‘Offensive language’
  * We do not support blood status discrimination, unless it is in a fic with the appropriate warnings (see above)
  * Spamming of topics not concerned with this blog, such as ‘Trump officially going to prison today’. This has nothing to do with Slytherin, so post it somewhere else. 
  * You will have two warnings. On your third warning, you will be removed.



##  **_PLEASE CONTACT THE[BLOG ABOVE](https://yeah-whatever-you-say-bitch.tumblr.com/) IF YOU HAVE ANY QUERIES, AND DO JOIN. _ **


End file.
